


The Beginning of the End

by DrDings (fellSans)



Category: Dusttale - Fandom, Underlust - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Fontcest, M/M, Other, Underlust and Dusttale combo AU, Yandere!Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellSans/pseuds/DrDings
Summary: Papyrus is lounging, relaxing after a long day of work and Sans comes home. With something he took with a client, a sleepy Sans wants his brother but Papyrus says no. The little yandere that he is, Sans doesn't take it well.





	The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story in my dual AU that is a mix between Underlust and Dusttale. Sans' nickname is Cain and Papyrus is Abel. Sans is a hella yandere and kills everyone including his brother so they can be together forever. This takes place before Together Forever.

          There was a certain charm about him, no one knew what it was but Sans, he really knew how to catch people’s eyes. Maybe it was the way his pelvis padded out with that rosy hued magic, maybe it was the heady yet delightful scent he gave off. But, Papyrus knew. It was all in how kind and soft he was with everyone, including him. He was such a good person to everyone he met or had dealings with, despite being such a kinky, _kinky_ skeleton. Then again, Papyrus didn’t get to see that kinkier side often; his brother wanted to keep him as pure and sweet as possible. Maybe that’s what Papyrus liked about him the most.

          He was currently sitting in the living room, lounging on a rather ornate but old couch. Pap had taken off his PVC pants and had slipped into silk lounge pants that fit snugly against his taught magical middle. The lighter magenta color of his magic glowed against the dark fabric. He was absently flipping through the channels, one leg crossed over the other and his bare foot slowly bobbing up and down. None of the MTT specials were on and anything else was too lewd to relax to. Papyrus sighed and flipped the TV off with a press of a button, choosing instead to go find an album to put on. It was something slow and sweet, a nice jazz vinyl with low saxes and soft brushed drums. The tall skeleton hummed along, sitting back down on the lounge. He leaned back and rested his skull against the back of the lounger with another sigh, all tension in his bones melting away. The sound of his brother coming through the door woke him from his moment of relaxation and he waved leisurely at him.

“HAVE A GOOD DAY SANS?”

“mm, oh, yeah i did pap.” He almost sounded sleepy, a bit high on whatever little thing one of his clients probably slipped him. Sans moved onto the lounger, slipping his tight little pants off. He leaned himself over Papryus’ lap and nestled himself on it, sitting up to lean against his brother’s torso. Sand draped his arms around Pap’s neck and ground against the lap under him. “pap oh how i want you.”

Papyrus grabbed hold of his brother’s hips to still them and frowned a little, brow-bones downturned. “NOT NOW BROTHER… I-I’M RELAXING SO I CAN SLEEP LATER.”

Sans frowned, brow-bones furrowed and he immediately turned around and gave the most scathing look up at Papyrus. “what, you’re denying me?! i thought you loved me!”

“I DO! I JUST… SANS, PLEASE.”

He huffed and roughly got off of his lap, snatching his pants from the carpet, shaking them at Papryus when he spoke. “you’ll let everyone else have fun with you when you work but when _i_ get home and want to spend quality time with you you won’t let me. hmmph. i bet you go fraternizing with that human in town too! they’re a piece of filth! nothing more than a common street whore not worth your time. _i_ should have you, _no one else_!” His words were clipped and dark, Papyrus cowered in his seat some. He hated getting yelled at and Sans was shaking with anger. His brother stomped off up to his room without an answer.

 

          For maybe a minute the soft dulcet tones of an alto singing along to an old human jazz tune filled the air; Papyrus didn’t know whether to cry or not. Sans never treated him this way before… why was he doing this? Maybe it was whatever thing he consumed earlier, maybe, maybe he was just stressed? The human here certainly wasn’t helping anything either. People were going missing and Sans was just… Sans was just worried about him, that’s all. Papyrus let the music play as he drew his knees up to his chest and listened to the song about being in love.


End file.
